


Princess of The Host Club

by Dawn725



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn725/pseuds/Dawn725
Summary: What would happen if a teenage father joins the Host club with his little girl in tow? Guess you have to read to find out.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time I am posting for this fandom on this site. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I have a note at the end to read if you want to.

"It's time, up! Up, up, up!" sung the 18-month old as she climbed onto the bed. Her dad buried himself deeper under his blankets with a sigh. He just wanted five more minutes of sleep, but he knew he wasn't going to get it now. The next best thing was to have fun. He waited till he felt the tiny hands start shaking him. Crawling closer to his head. He waited till tiny hands started pulling on his blanket before he pulled the blanket the other way. Not hard enough to really do much, but get a giggle.  
  
"No, daddy. Time up!" before the tug of war started. Finally getting the blanket, the toddler giggled as her dad put his head under the pillow. She then had a short fight for the pillow before winning that round too.

"Daddy! Wake!" said the toddler as she tried prying his eyes open. With a roar, the man grabbed his laughing daughter and flipped her onto the bed. He then started a small tickling fight, which ended with him showering her in kisses.

  
"Morning, daddy," she said as she gave him a sloppy kiss, before giggling.

"Morning, princess" he whispered before glancing at the clock, he knew he had to start getting them ready for the day. She had daycare and he had his first day at his new school.

"Ok, princess. It's time to go have breakfast and then get ready. We got a busy day ahead of us."  
_______________________________

Today was quite a milestone.

He looked up at the school with nervous energy. This was the first for many things. It had the nervousness and jitters of new school emotions. It also had sadness and grief. This was the first time he went to school without her by his side. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside and walked through the doors.  
He walked around for a bit trying to find the main office. Giving up, he looked around the hall for help. Unfortunately for him, most of the students were talking and not paying much attention to the teen. He was about to give up and look for a teacher when a question startled him out of his thoughts, "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, I do. I am looking for the main office. I have to pick up my class schedule," he replied as he turned around to face the student that was helping him.

Much like himself, the student didn't wear the expensive school uniform. The clothes he wore are baggy clothes that were his uncle's that barely passed the dress requirements, because of the joys of fatherhood. (His uniform got covered pancakes and he had to make a fast wardrobe change.)

The fact he ran out of time to comb his hair and put in his contacts this morning didn't help him in the look department. He had to wear his dorky glasses, which he honestly preferred to wear right now. He didn't want to look like that man any more than he had to. He didn't want to be reminded of them. Not after what they did.  
  
And by the looks of it, he wasn't the only one wearing hand me downs. The boy in front of him wore shapeless clothes that looked to be two sizes too big. A sweater with a white dress shirt underneath and dress pants. The thick glasses and messy hair didn't help the nerdy, geek vibe. But he wasn't one to talk.

  
"It's down the hall, turn a right, go down that hall, then turn left. It's the fourth door down." explained the student before seeing his confusion, "I can take you there if you want."

  
"I would appreciate that. I am not the best at directions. Sorry."

  
"It's no problem. I have to go this way anyway."

  
"Thanks. By the way, my name's Okamoto Yuka."

  
"Your welcome. My name is Fujioka Haruhi."  
_________________________________

"Funny running into you again," whispered Yuka.

  
"Not so funny since we agreed to meet," stated Haruhi. What she said wasn't untrue. They had agreed to meet up after school for a bit. The two had gotten to know each other earlier that day when Haruhi showed Yuka to the office.

  
The first library the pair went to was crowded and since neither of them had the time, they decided to split up to check out the other libraries. Haruhi turned around and faced the upperclassman.

  
"I guess your search for the perfect library was a bust?"

  
"What do you think?" Haruhi deadpanned.

  
"Well, as I was walking around. I found an abandoned music room. Maybe the door is unlocked and we can study in there?" suggested Yuka. He wanted to get his homework done before going home. Schoolwork aside, he still did chores, cooked, cleaned, and raised a toddler. Having a toddler at home wasn't the best place to get much stuff done as many parents would know. Not that he would trade his life right now for anything.

"I guess that would be better than nothing," muttered Haruhi as Yuka lead him towards the room.  
___________________________________

'What?' thought Yuka as he looked at the scene in front of him. Flower petals, a bright light, and a group of hot guys greeted him as he and Haruhi entered the room. Hot guys all posing as if they expected them, but the looks on their faces, Haruhi and Yuka were the ones the group was not expecting to see. Did he forget to mention that they were hot?

  
"Wrong room. Let's go, Yuka-kun," said Haruhi as she grabbed ahold of his arm and started to pull him away.

  
"Hold up. What's your hurry?" asked the set of twins as they wrapped an arm around their chosen targets and guiding them more into the room. "Stay awhile."

  
"We have things to do..." started Yuka as he slipped away. He wasn't comfortable around strangers and these two made him even more uncomfortable.

  
"Two rare gems like yourselves don't just come here all the time," exclaimed Tamaki, who Yuka only knew cause he was in his class. He glanced around the room and recognized another student, Kyoya. The others he didn't know.

  
"Rare gems?" asked Haruhi.

  
"Don't get a lot of guys here?" guessed Yuka. He wasn't surprised. If his hunch was correct, he knew what this club was and why no guys visited.

  
Tamaki went on a spill about the club and what it was about. Yuka zoned out after a while and only came back when Tamaki grabbed ahold of him and Haruhi. "You are rare not just because you are guys. Haruhi is a scholarship student. A commoner around the rich, which is rare here. Yuka is rare cause of how he dresses and he still gets the girls to fawn all over him."

  
"Should we take offense to that?" muttered Yuka as he glanced at a rather annoyed looking Haruhi.

  
"Probably." answered the twins.

  
"Okay, since we aren't leaving any time soon. Introductions. I am Okamoto Yuka. I know those two since I am in their class." Yuka gestured to Kyoya and Tamaki "But the rest of you I don't know."

  
"The twins are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. Morinozuka Takeshi ‘Mori’ and Haninozuka Mitsukuni ‘Honey’. I am Ootori Kyoya and that is your club president, Souh Tamaki.” introduced Kyoya pointing to each member before turning his attention to Haruhi and Yuka.

  
"Fujioka Haruhi is in 1A. Common folk don't easily fit into our elegant culture and a scholarship student would need a pretty thick skin and mulish stubbornness just to make it through, let alone achieve anything," he stated before turning to Yuka.

  
"Okamoto-san is a 2A student. Not the top of the class, but not the lowest student. Hard-working, but doesn't like attention. He lives with his aunt and uncle for the last two years for unknown reasons. Not much else is known about him at this time. In other words, he is a mystery," informed Kyoya as he closed his notebook.

  
"Oh, v-v-very interesting. Now we are l-l-l-leaving," stuttered a blushing Yuka as he tried to squirm away. The twins had yet again lashed onto the poor teen, making his blood run hot with the attention and he was slowly losing it.

  
"Not so fast. Two trailblazers like yourselves. It would be hard to raise above most in this school. On top of all that, rumor has it you are both man lovers." exclaimed Tamaki causing both guys to blush, or in Yuka's case, blush harder. "So, what are your preferences? Your type? Wildman? Boy lolita? Brotherly love? Or am I more your type?" said Tamaki, leaning into Haruhi's space in a flirty bow.

  
"No, it's not like that…" yelped Haruhi as he backed away from Tamaki "We were just trying to find a quiet place to study! That's all!"

  
Both guys failed to see the table behind them as Haruhi kept backing up toward Yuka, who in turn backed up.

  
"Look at the time, I gotta go. You know places to go, people to see…" muttered Yuka as he tried to push Haruhi closer to the door "I bet you have things to do to, right Haruhi?"

  
"Yes, if you would excuse us…" said Haruhi before Honey jumped in front of him.

  
"Oh, please stay. You two are trailblazers. Do your tales? Have you saved princesses? I love those tales!" babbled Honey causing Haruhi to jump backward, knocking Yuka into the table.

The next thing the group heard was a huge crash.

  
Gulping, Yuka slowly turned around. He saw the tipped table and broken vase. A very expensive broken vase.

  
"That vase was by rune. It was to be featured item in the next school auction."

  
"The bidding was going to start at $80,000, but I don't think it'll fetch that now…"

  
"I'll pay for it!" wheezed Yuka and Haruhi at the same time.

  
"You bet you will, but how? You can't even afford a uniform!" stated the twins "Yuka doesn't even wear a uniform, so he might not be able to afford one."

  
"All my father could offer was this hand-me-down sweater…" stuttered Haruhi.

  
"Who cares anyway?! I had a slight accident this morning. Not that it's any of your business." insisted Yuka, his face starting to regain some color.

"Well, Tamaki? How shall we handle this?" asked Kyoya.

  
"Are you two familiar with then saying…When in Rome, do as the Romans do? And this, if you don't have the cash, pay with your carcass?" smirked Tamaki before pointing right at the teens "As of today, you're both the club's dogsbody!"

  
'Shit!' thought Yuka as watched Haruhi sway. He put his hand on Haruhi's shoulder till he was sure the other student wasn't going to fall over.

Turning his attention to the king, "Really? You couldn't have worded that a little better?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out a few things...

Looking around the room, Yuka just sighed. He had resolved to work off the debt instead of paying it off. It didn't seem right to leave Haruhi with half, even though he offered to pay out her side of the debt too. He got a flat out no for that effort.

Yuka was also feeling guilty over the whole mess. If he didn't suggest going into the music room. If he just dragged out Haruhi instead of freezing. If he was paying attention to his surroundings better, the stupid vase wouldn't have been broken.

Haruhi didn't seem to blame him, so there was that.

Today was the fourth day. With all the excitement from the last few days, he still hadn't gotten a chance to tell the rest of the club yet. He will have to take them to tell them after club activities today.

The last few days have been something. Going from an errand boy to a host was something he honestly didn't expect to happen. He didn't know how to flirt with girls, but he did know how to talk to them. He was considered a natural like Haruhi in that department and he often teamed up with her for the first day, or so.

He did get a makeover just like Haruhi. Not as extreme as hers though. The twins got him a new uniform and gave him a haircut. He switched back to his contacts the second day, but his hair was still an unkempt mess. He had to give them props, they gave him a pretty rad haircut. Instead of the long hairstyle that it was, he had a shorter hairstyle that was easier to manage and style now. The sides were buzzed cut with the top longer. He still had his bangs, which were still long enough that he could flip them off his face and the length was long enough to barely cover his right eye. In short, he really loved it.

Then the whole reveal that Haruhi was a girl was yesterday. It didn't surprise him. He had a feeling Haruhi was a girl. There were hints before the reveal. She reacted differently to simple things. To Honey and his bunny, the look on Mori's face when he picked her up, Kyoya's smirk when he thought no one saw him, Haruhi kicking the twins out of the changing room, and the fact she looked to girly to him. All of these were hints he got.

Today he was having a totally different distraction, besides what he was going to tell them later on. Tamaki chooses to have a theme day. A Bali theme. The worst possible theme for Yuka. Hot guys half dresses. He was half-dressed. He had a hard enough time hiding when they were fully clothed, now he was trying his hardest to control his blushing and other body reactions.

It did get easier once customers started coming in. He had a distraction then. In between customers, he tried to think of how he was going to tell his club members about both issues. They did have a right to know he was gay after all. That and his thoughts kept going back to his little girl. He knew that would have to come up at some point that he was a 16-year-old father. He also knew it wouldn't look good for him, or the club for that matter.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the last customer left for the day and they went about changing out of their costumes and turning the clubroom back to normal. One problem down. Two more to go.

As he left the changing room, he noticed Tamaki in the corner eating what looked like ramen noodles.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Yuka as he turned his attention from Tamaki to the rest of the club.

"Tono, lay off the noodles and help finalize our party plans?" said the twins "It's not like her sickness started today."

"Sickness?" asked Haruhi.

"The classic 'fickle female' disease!" stated the twins.

"Oh, shit," muttered Yuka as he started to move away from Tamaki. He knew why Tamaki was upset and he knew he had to move away, or get trampled.

"In other words, Haruhi. Tamaki is upset because Miss Kanako choose both you and Yuka as her new hosts," stated Kyoya.

"She choose me too?" asked Yuka.

"Yeah, she did. She enjoyed talking to both of you, even if it was separate. She heard that you two sometimes team up with customers and was interested in it," explained Kyoya without looking up from writing in his notebook.

"Haruhi, you need to dress like a female and Yuka needs to come out of the closet! He gets female clients that don't know he is gay! It's not fair to his customers!" yelled Tamaki as he dug through a trunk.

Yuka froze at that.

"Tamaki!" hissed Haruhi as she glanced at Yuka, along with the rest of the club.

Tamaki froze in whatever he was searching for and turned around slowly. He looked apologetic from what Yuka could tell.

"Am I that transparent?" asked Yuka as he looked around the room. He wasn't mad. He did plan on telling them. He shouldn't be shocked that they knew beforehand, but the way Tamaki yelled it didn't help.

"You gave off hints. Staring too much. Practically drooling when we first met you. Blushing too much around us guys, but not around the girls," explained the twins with a shrug.

"Guess I got to work on that, huh? I need to keep this under wraps. I mean I am not ashamed, or embarrassed about being gay. I am comfortable being whole I am. It was one of the things I was planning on telling you guys anyway. Just if word gets out, I may cause problems for you guys. I will lose customers. Possibly cost you guys customers as well if it got out you covered for me. But maybe the girls won't care. I just " Yuka rambled as he nervously looked around the room. "That is if you still want me to stay?" he questioned as he found an interesting spot on the ceiling to look at, "I understand if you don't want me too..."

"Of course we want you to stay!" exclaimed Tamaki before he hugged Yuka "I am sorry I outed you. So, so sorry. Please forgive me! I should have never said that. I am sorry if I made you feel unwanted, or in any way that we don't wnt you here."

"Why wouldn't we let you stay, Yuki-chan?" asked a crying Honey as he joined the hug.

"And our brotherly love act isn't exactly a straight act. Why would we have a problem with you? We love making you blush!" smirked the twins as they joined in on the hug, "Who else would we tease so easily"

"Ok, I get it. Get off!" laughed red-faced Yuka.

After everyone pulled apart and went back to harassing Haruhi, who in turn yelled at Tamaki for blowing up her middle school picture without her consent (which Tamaki dragged out of the trunk he was digging in earlier) and making her go to the dance to cut her debt down; he brought out his cell, which went off during the whole ordeal. Looking at the text, he glanced at everyone and got their attention.

"I have something else to tell you…" he started before the door opened up. An older woman came in carrying a little girl. As soon as the little girl saw Yuka, she started to protest being held, holding her arms out to the young man.

"Down!" demanded the girl. The woman complied with a laugh as she set the girl on the ground. The little girl ran as fast as she could to Yuka, who in turn swept her up in his arms.

"Hello, daddy," giggled the girl as she kissed his cheek.

"Hello, princess," whispered Yuka as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before turning his attention to the woman. "Thanks for picking Emi up for me, Aunt Sakai."

"No trouble, Yuka. Love spending time with this little angel," Sakai said as she gave Emi a quick tickle "I see you guys are busy. My name is Okamoto Sakai. I am Yuka's aunt. I wish I could stay for proper introductions, but I have to run. I am sorry I had to drop Emi-bear off so suddenly."

"I just got called into work and I know you still at your club. If Yamato wasn't working, I would have asked him to watch her..." explained Aunt Sakai as she gave the diaper bag to Yuka. He knew she was apologetic and would have loved to stay if she wasn't called in.

"It's ok, Aunt Sakai. Can't be helped. You are a doctor after all, " smiled Yuka "We will see you when you get home later, ok?"

"See you both later, but not too late. This little one should be in bed when I get home tonight," stated the woman before kissing Yuka and Emi on the cheek, before running out the door. Yuka turned around to the very shocked club members.

"Um, this is Emiko or Emi for short." Yuka gestured to the girl in his arms.

"Emi, these are my new friends. That's Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya," Yuka said as he ended the introductions "Emi is my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning about Emi

Tamaki was the first one to snap out of his shock and approach the duo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Emi. May I ask a fair maiden as yourself how old you are?" he bent over with a bow and kissed her hand. The little girl giggled at his actions.

"I this many," beamed Emi as she held up three fingers.

"Sweetie, you are not three. Your birthday is in six months. Then you will be two, but you are not three. Three comes after two. You are this many," chuckled Yuka as he held up one finger. Grinning, he watched the little girl as she was trying to put up one finger like he showed her. He chanced a glance at the rest of the club before deciding what he wanted to do next. He noticed the rest of the club was over their original shock. So he turning his attention back to his daughter, "How about you set up your toys over at that table, while I talk to my friends for a bit?"

"Ok, daddy," was the little girl's reply as he set her down and she made her way over to the table. He helped open the bag he had gotten from his aunt. He let her start unpacking before making his way back to the group.

"She is busy now. You can ask your questions," stated Yuka.

"She is your daughter? You are a father? A teenage father? We thought you were gay? Was it experimental? Ex? One nightstand? Are you Bi?" asked the twins.

"Is she your biological daughter? Does she like cake and bunnies?" wondered Honey.

"Ok, slow down" muttered Yuka before answering "Yes, she is in every sense of the word my daughter. Yes, I am gay. At least I identify as gay. I never had a crush on a girl, or loved a girl. Romantically at least."

"Emi's favorite cake is chocolate and she loves bunnies" Yuka grinned "Any other questions?"

"What about her mother? What happened to her?" asked Tamaki. He noticed something. Something he hoped he was wrong about.

"Her name was Akari Nakamura. Her mom was my best friend, a one of a kind woman. We were as close as you can be. Always together…." began Yuka, waving his hands around and fidgeting "At least till a few months before she became pregnant… She dated a guy in secret and he left her when she told him about the pregnancy. Bastard said he didn't want to be a dad, much less a teenage father. That if she didn't get an abortion, he would leave. She told him good riddance"

"I found her. Scared. Alone. Crying… I told her then I would take care of her. Raise her child as if it was my own when she told me what happened. She didn't have to be alone" Yuka was full-on pacing now.

"As far as everyone knows, Emi is my biological daughter. It was a one night stand sort of thing. Experimental for those who know I am gay" shrugged Yuka, stopping his pacing and turning to face the group "I signed Emi's birth certificate as her father, so it's legal. I have raised her since the day she was born."

After a pause, Yuka got the courage to finish, "Akari died due to complications with Emi's birth..."

"Sorry to hear that, Yuka" comforted Haruhi as the rest of the club, minus Kyoya and Mori, had tears in their eyes, or right out crying like Tamaki and Honey were doing.

"Alright, subject change. Is this going to change anything?" asked Yuka as he pointed towards Emi "As you can see, I am a full-time dad. Even with my aunt and uncle helping out, there are still a lot of moments like this. I live with my aunt and uncle, and Emi goes to daycare when I am at school. She will be here, or I leave to take care of her when I have to. But the daycare can't keep her after a certain time. Either way, it's going to be hard to hide her. Who knows if anyone else knows about her now? Hell, I wouldn't even bet against the fact Kyoya knew about her the first day I walked in. Fangirls are no exception to that rule."

"You are right about that. It will be hard to hide her and since she talks, even harder to hide your relationship with her," stated Kyoya finally looking up from his notebook at Yuka. He didn't even deny the fact he knew everything Yuka said beforehand. "So, I suggest that Emi-chan is welcomed into the club. Customers are told only what details Yuka wants to share, besides telling them her mother died and Yuka is her father. Anything else Yuka can choose to share."

"We have been brainstorming what part he should have. Can't have two naturals in the club…" smirked the twins as they looked over at Tamaki, "Maybe he can be the daddy. Daughter and daddy group sessions. We bet the girls will adore Emi and fawn over the daddy/daughter interactions. That way, Yuka doesn't have to leave the club early to take care of her and she wouldn't be in the way here. She can be the little princess of the host club," whispering the next part to themselves, "We have our secret princess and our little princess. Twice the fun to be had."

"But I am the daddy…" whined Tamaki.

"You can still be daddy, Tamaki. As much as it pains me to say this, I can be the son and Emi your granddaughter. That way, I am Emi's daddy, but you are still daddy to the club," suggested Yuka.

'It's not like her grandfather cares about her. No harm in this,' Yuka thought as Tamaki cheered up at the thought of being a grandpa. 'But on second thought, maybe it would be.' he thought as he saw the stars and hearts floating around Tamaki's head. He is going to have to put limits on what they can get her and where they can take her. He knew that all the club members would try to spoil his little girl.

"Why don't I take you all over to meet her properly? It looks like she set up the table for a tea party. We can finish up plans as we have tea," said Yuka as he made his way over to the table, "Room for some more people, Princess Emi?"

"Yes," Emi giggled as she saw the rest of the club members come to sit around the table. Minus Mori and Kyoya. Mori sat in a chair behind Honey and Kyoya sat at another table by the group.

And that is how they ended their day. Having tea with a giggling toddler, who was overjoyed at the tiny gathering, was an experience the group wasn't about to forget any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rewritten so many times. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. I am happy with it. Thanks for everything! I appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

"She is so cute!"

"Emi looks so much like Yuka"

"They both are so adorable"

Yuka customers gushed at the scene in front of them. Yuka sat on a chair as Emi poured pretend tea into his cup.

But that wasn't the only reason the girls were gushing. Emi had decided that the tea party today was princess themed. She wore a pink dress that was over her regular outfit, a princess crown, high heels that were his aunt's old hand-me-downs, and random bracelets and necklaces to complete the look. Emi also decided that Yuka needed to dress up as well. He didn't wear a dress or high heels, but he did wear a few necklaces, bracelets, his own crown, and even had clip-on earrings on.

"More tea, daddy?" asked the little girl as she poured more tea into his cup before turning to Yuka's three customers that sat on either side of him and across from him. "You want tea?" she questioned which got a few yes's and head nods.

Emi wasn't a very talkative child, so when she did, it always got attention. The oh's and aw's from pretty much anyone who was watching. Which of course included other club members.

"I am glad that everyone is enjoying the tea party," said Yuka as he grinned at the girls. He was glad he remembered to ask the twins for accessories for his customers. They wore jewelry just like him and Emi. It made his little girl happy and got smiles and giggles from the girls when Emi brought out their own jewelry to wear.

"Of course we are Yuka!"

"This is the most fun we had in a long time!"

"I speak for everyone here that we would love to come back for another Emi tea party!"

It wasn't that bad of a tea party in Yuka's opinion either. The teenagers were still able to talk about school and host events, while Emi serviced them tea and sweets. Yuka poured the real tea, while Emi gave pretend refills. He did allow her to hand out the sweets, but he watched her carefully. The little girl could be a sneak when it came to her sweet tooth. He knew if he didn't watch her, she would try to sneak bites and licks from the sweets she was handing out. Even if he didn't mind, his customers may have other thoughts. He simply stopped her before she could do anything, or he took the sweet from her and ate it himself. He would get a glare for that action, which only got worse when he laughed and the giggles from his customers.

The girls even listened to Emi talk about her day, or pretty much anything she said whenever Emi felt the need to talk. Yuka knew that as Emi started to get more comfortable around the group, she would become more talkative. He knew then that it would be more fun. Akari could be snarky and sassy when she wanted to, and he knew Emi would inherit that from her. He didn't know if that was going to be a blessing or a curse.

Yuka's attention turned to the door. He noticed a girl standing in the doorway, hiding just out of view. She was watching the club members as they went about their routines. He was about to go over when the twins bet him to it. Of course, that meant soon after they greeted her, Tamaki made an appearance.

"Don't touch me, you phony! How did you get to be king of this club? The king does not spread his love around like cheap margarine! A girl's heart responds to the enigmatic smile, the indecipherable glance!" screeched the girl as she pushed Tamaki away "You're just a mushy oaf! An airhead pretty boy! A cut-rate Romeo! In short a lousy lover!"

"That's a new move," muttered Yuka as he watched Tamaki fall to the ground.

"Personal slo-mo. Impressive!" the twins added with a nod of agreement.

"Kyoya! How I've ached to see you! My one, my only prince!" proclaimed the girl, throwing her arms around the teen.

After that commotion, they sent the girls home to talk to this stranger, who introduced herself as Renge Hoshakuji.

"Who knew Kyoya had a fiancé?" queried Yuka.

"Looks like Tamaki didn't," whispered Haruhi. The group was currently watching Tamaki in his mood corner as Renge was in her own little world.

"He's mad cause mom kept a secret from dad," the twins remarked with a shrug.

"Not that I care, but how long do you intend to keep referring to us as mom and dad?" asked an annoyed Kyoya.

"I don't think it's going away, mom," Yuka answered with a smirk. The group watched as Emi made her way over to Tamaki.

"Tama, why sad?" asked the little girl. She held out her teddy bear to Tamaki, "Want hold Teddy? You can't have, but you can hug."

That seemed to break Tamaki out of his mood. He swept Emi up into his arms, tears in his eyes. Hugging the toddler, he twirled in a circle, causing laughter to fill the room.

"Thank you, Princess Emi. That made me feel so much better," burst Tamaki as he came to a halt and walked back over to the group. Everyone tuned back in to hear Renge describe Kyoya, which didn't sound like Kyoya at all.

"Kyoya talks to plants and nurses injured kittens?" questioned Yuka. It seemed so familiar. His mind was trying to remember why that he was sure it would bite him in the foot if it was a snake.

"Really? that's rather hard to picture…" muttered the twins.

"You sure you mean Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Don't be so unfeeling! He's standing right there!" yelled Tamaki and the twins.

"I mean him exactly!" screeched Renge before going on a longwinded speech that sounded nothing like Kyoya. It turned out that Renge was obsessed with a love simulation game and fell in love with Kyoya cause he looked like a character in the game.

Yuka tapped Tamaki's shoulder and silently asked for his daughter back. Yuka held the little girl in his arms, choking back tears. Tears that no one, but a few noticed in the room. Everyone else was freaking out that Renge was an Otaku and too relieved to find out Kyoya wasn't her fiancé to notice him.

He had to get his emotions under control. Mentioning the game reminded him of her. She loved that game and he had to bury his feelings and memories for the time being. He couldn't break down right now.

Before Yuka knew it, Haruhi was in charge of teaching her how to bake. Of course, he got dragged into it when Emi heard they were going to bake cookies. Now he was in the kitchen, baking cookies with his little girl.

Emi was munching on a cookie Yuka had baked and watched the group silently. Renge was currently chasing Honey around the room, who made the mistake of being too honest and saying Renge's cookies weren't yummy. Haruhi was eating a cookie from her batch. Tamaki was in his corner again because of Renge. The twins looked over at Tamaki and share an evil look, before making their way over to Haruhi.

"Mmm…Tasty," whispered Hikaru as he bit the cookie Haruhi had been in the process of eating in half. The other half was already in her mouth when Hikaru took his bite, coming extremely close to her lips with his lips.

"Oh, my… A bit of cream… right there," whispered Kaoru as he licked the cream off Haruhi's cheek.

"Hikaru, next time just ask for a cookie. And Kaoru, I can wipe it off myself," was Haruhi reply much to the enjoyment of the twins and anger of Tamaki. Tamaki went on a rant as Yuka turned his attention to the twins.

"Guys, not in front of the baby!" yelped Yuka, covering Emi's eyes up the best he could. He mentally slapped him for that slip-up. He should have been paying more attention to the twins and not Renge and Honey.

"Daddy. Can't see," protested the toddler as she tried pushing his hand away.

"Yuka, she is one and a half. We don't think she will be copying anything she sees us do," smirked Hikaru.

"She hasn't before now and I doubt she will anytime soon," Kaoru mirrored Hikaru as they leaned on either side of the teen.

"You better hope not," muttered Yuka. He tried wiggling free and controlling his blush. He was getting better, but not much at controlling his reactions to the guys. He also knew the twins were the worst on getting him to blush. He knew they enjoyed it and he was really sure they made a game out of it.

"Tepid…All of these characters are tepid! Except for Kyoya!" declared Renge as she pointed at every club member "There's no depth. No shading. No angst! Women love to swoon over tragic, handsome men. Without that, men are just silly and stupid and boring! And that won't do!"

"This calls for major character revision! Honey, you're cute outside, but inside a ravening monster. Mori, you will hover over Mitsukuni, consumed by concern for him! Your every rare utterance will be profound!"

"The twins will agonize over how their similarity constrains their individuality! Especially in the basketball club. Haruhi…Poor in wealth and family. Yet a student at this school. That will work!"

"Tamaki! Praised and idolized because of his appearance, he doesn't know who he really is. The lonely king! Kyoya, you are perfect. Don't change,"

Renge paused as he looked over at the father/daughter duo. "For Yuka, you lost your love in childbirth. You deeply miss her and it hurts so bad since it feels like you lost your better half. You have to hide behind her little girl for fear of breaking your heart more. You have guilt over her death and such sadness, you can't even look at her child, let alone bond with her. Even though you love her..."

"Ok, Renge. That's enough. I don't know what your plan is. I really don't care. I am not going to go along with it. Neither is Emiko. We are leaving. Just tell me when you are done with whatever this is and we will be back," exploded Yuka as he picked up Emi and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone behind to wonder what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Yuka walked through the club doors, it was by himself. He asked his aunt if she wanted to watch Emi for a while today. He knew she was missing his little girl and always wanted to spend time with her. She wholeheartedly agreed and whipped the little girl away for a fun girl's day, which was going to the park and out to eat with ice cream for dessert afterward.

Yuka knew he had to give an explanation of his sudden departure two days ago. He had to do this by himself though. He couldn't keep using Emi as an emotional crutch, even though he knew deep down he wasn't. It didn't stop the feelings that he was. He was determined to not let that happen. Emi deserves better than that. She deserves to have a healthy, happy childhood. Yuka was going to make that happen no matter what.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Yuka turning all attention to him.

"Yuka!" yelled Tamaki as he tackled the poor man into a hug, "We thought you weren't coming back. We all missed you. And Emi too."

"I told you I would be back," laughed a blushing Yuka, patting Tamaki on the back.

"No Emi today?" asked Honey as the rest of the host club ran up to him.

"Relax. She will be here tomorrow. I wanted to come here to explain why I left last time and to apologize…" explained Yuka.

"No need to apologize, Yuka. I should be the one saying sorry. I got carried away and didn't consider your feelings. Please accept my apology," Renge bowed down in front of him as the others watched.

"Renge, I am not going to lie and say what you said didn't bother me. Didn't upset me. That what you said didn't cause me to run away… Because it did... Some of what you said hit home and I can't change that…" explained Yuka as he grabbed ahold of Renge's hands, "It doesn't mean I can't forgive you, Renge. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, so I forgive you… But like I said before, I can give an explanation. Getting it off my chest would be the best thing, or so I am told." Letting Renge go, he looked back at the rest of the club.

"Some of what Renge said hit closer to home more than I would like. It brought up a lot of memories and bitter feelings. Losing Akari… it was hard. She was and always will be loved… She was my best friend. We were close. Just like the twins" Yuka grinned at that before continuing "I never thought I would be raising Emi alone. Single father at my age. It's hard, but I wouldn't change it for the world… I love that little girl. Nothing will change that…"

"It is silly, but I don't want Emi to think she was to blame, or that she isn't loved. That I feel any guilt towards her. She may not understand it now, but in the future she will. She is the best thing that has happened to me. My greatest joy…"

Yuka rubbed his eyes as he continued, "I miss her mother so much. I look at Emi and see Akari. Every day that little girl gets more and more beautiful. Just like her mom… Some days it is hard to look at her and not feel sadness. Guilt… But that goes away. The sadness gets buried for another day. Guilt too…"

Yuka sobbed, collapsing to the floor. The group circled him. Haruhi sat in front of Yuka, the twins on either side, Tamaki and Mori gripping his shoulders. Honey sitting on Mori's shoulders and Kyoya standing off to the side, his notebook and computer closed. Renge standing beside Kyoya, tears rolling down her face.

"It's ok to feel lonely and sad. But Yuka, you don't have to be alone anymore. You have us," whispered Haruhi "I doubt Emi will doubt your love for her. Everyone can see you love that little girl with all your heart." Yuka didn't think about what he did next. He didn't remember moving, just that he was hugging Haruhi like his life depended on it. For all he knew, it might have. So much grief, guilt, and sadness surfaced. He honestly thought he was drowning. Drowning in his sorrow. For so long he felt like that. But right now, it felt like the dam broke and all he could do was hold on tight and ride it out.

Renge slowly turned and walked away, out of the room to give the group more privacy and get a fresh breath of air. The least she could do now is to make sure no one walks in on this. It was a touching, heartbreaking moment no one outside of the club needed to see.

"Sorry about your jacket, Haruhi," whispered Yuka as he pulled away from the brunette.

"It's fine. Are you better?" asked Haruhi.

Yuka blushed as he glanced around before looking at Haruhi again, "Yeah, I am exhausted, but the weights not there for the moment. I haven't cried like that since forever."

"Can we ask you a question, Yuka?" asked Hikaru, sharing a look with Kaoru before looking back at Yuka.

"Well, you just did," joked Yuka before turning serious "Ask away."

"Do you have a picture of Akari?" asked Kaoru.

"Yea, I do" whispered Yuka. He pulled a picture out of his jacket and handed it to Kaoru. No one had to ask to know who was in the picture. Yuka was beside a girl as she held a newborn baby. It wasn't hard to guess. The girl looked like Emi. Both had dark brown hair, frickles. The only difference was their eye color. Akari's eyes were dark brown and Emi's were forest green. Yuka and Akari both looked so happy, had so much love and adoration on their face and in their eyes as they looked down at the little one, it was no wonder someone took a picture of the moment.

"She is beautiful," muttered Kaoru as he passed the picture to Hikaru.

"They both are," added Hikaru passing the picture around the group. No one disagreed as the picture made its rounds before arriving back to Yuka.

"It is one of my favorite pictures of us. Akari named her soon after this picture was taken. Emiko. She loved the different meanings for it. She also fell in love with her nickname, Emi... That one was my fault. When she told me what she planned on naming her as I held her for the first time, I whispered out, 'Hi, Emi-bear.' Akari overheard it and fell in love," Yuka recounted, letting the memories flow freely "She only got... She died an hour after this picture was taken. But it was the best hour."

"Hi!" shouted Emi, running into the room as fast as her little legs could carry her. Tamaki, who was closest to the door, held open his arms, waiting for her to run into them. Running past Tamaki, she made her way towards the twins. They were currently on the couch, playing video games, before putting the game aside. "Cookie?" she asked as she struggled to pull herself up onto the couch in the middle of the twins, not noticing that Tamaki retreated to his corner.

"Seems like everything is back to normal," stated Haruhi.

"Seems so," giggled Honey, "I think they trained her to do that."

Hikaru grabbed ahold of Emi and put her on his lap as he reached for the sugar cookies on the table. Handing one to Kaoru and Emi, he started to take a bite out of his cookie before getting a shock. Emi in all of her adorableness lend over and took a big bite out of his cookie, giggling while eating her stolen bite. While it was in his mouth. Eyes wide, he recalled how she must have been copying him from two days before. Looking over at Kaoru, he noticed that Emi had turned her attention to him. Before anyone could have stopped her, she smashed her cookie into his face. Laughing, she leaned over and licked some of the frosting and crumbs off of his face. Mori, seeing the potential danger, swooped in and carried the little girl away towards Honey's table.

Both twins slowly got up and backed away from two dangerous shadows looming towards them. Fire-breathing and glowing eyes, the two teens made their way over towards their prey.

"You thinking what I am thinking, Tamaki?" asked a fuming Yuka.

"If it's sending those twins sky high then yes. Yes, I am," growled Tamaki as the two lunged, the twins barely dodging. And so the chase began.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Haruhi as she watched the scene before her.

"As long as they stop when customers come, I see no reason to stop them now. The less energy, the better," stated Kyoya without looking up from his notebook.

"Definitely back to normal then," Haruhi sighed with nods of agreements from the other Hosts. A giggling Emi watched the chaos she unknowingly started.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, oh," whispered Emi, looking at the mess she made.

She just woke up from a nap and wanted to play. Unfortunately, no one realized she was awake until it was too late. The group stood in front of a table. A table that had spilled tea and a soaking wet Bun-bun.

"We…we done it now," whispered a fearful Tamaki.

"We aren't involved." argued the twins

"You guys weren't watching Emi like you said you were."

"Well, since Emi was taking a nap, we were trying to get Haruhi to dress as a girl for today."

"As a girl?" questioned Tamaki. He looked like he wanted to.

"We got outfits for her to try on," mentioned the twins with a grin as they hugged Haruhi "Don't you want to see?"

"I would, but this isn't the time!" yelled Tamaki, snapping out of it, "And would you morons stop pawing her like that? Release her now!"

"Guys, baby in the room," scolded Yuka, "I really don't want her learning any more colorful language than necessary, or copying any other things." Yuka glared at the twins after that, who let Haruhi go immediately. They haven't forgotten the last thing Emi 'learned' from them and even though it was funny, they felt bad about it.

"Sorry," muttered the twins and Tamaki.

"It's outside business hours, so I don't mind you guys horsing around and being loud, but if you keep it up, you might wake up Honey," stated Kyoya. He continued working on his laptop, while the three loud hosts hid behind a couch and looked over at Honey, who was still sleeping.

"A third-year who still takes naps…" Yuka thought aloud as he picked up Bun-bun. He was looking it over as the others freaked out about Haruhi almost waking up Honey. He was used to the dramatic atmosphere, so he was half paying attention to their antics. The other half of his attention was towards solutions to the problem at hand and how to fix it.

"Here, Emi. Do daddy a favor and hold onto Bun-bun for me. I am going to get towels to clean up the table," Yuka explained to the toddler. He gave Bun-bun to Emi (who had tea all over her, so holding onto Bun-bun wasn't going to hurt either one of them) and made his way to the kitchen. There wasn't much he could do for Bun-bun now (besides taking him to the cleaners or throwing him in the washer), so he dealt with what he could.

When he got back, Tamaki and the twins were explaining to Haruhi why it was a bad idea to wake up Honey and their reasoning. Rolling his eyes, he cleaned up the table and then put Bun-bun on the now clean table.

Tamaki, with the help of the twins, had just explained that Honey had the blood type AB. Which to them means he had a good and evil side, a split personality if you must. The kicker was that Kyoya had the same blood type and when mentioned, convinced Haruhi of their theory. The four of them were on their knees as they let the knowledge sink in.

"Don't you just love their reasoning, Kyoya," the father joked as he bent down to picked up the sticky toddler.

"Yeah, that makes me feel so good," deadpanned Kyoya earning a chuckle from Yuka as he carried Emi to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He washed her up, getting a lot of protests and giggles along the way. He changed her diaper and clothes, before heading out to see what was going on now.

Tamaki was planning some elaborate scheme to get Bun-bun fixed before Honey woke up. Sighing, he set Emi down and joined the group.

"Get a grip, lord lame-brain!"

"We know you're frazzled, but think of something sensible!"

"Maybe we can get Bun-bun cleaned! While we try that…" Tamaki schemed, pulling a bunny costume out of nowhere "Haruhi put this on."

"That's better!" agreed the twins as Yuka facepalmed.

"Are you nuts? I can't pass myself off as a toy bunny!" yelled Haruhi.

"Look, he wakes up all bleary. He won't notice right away!" Tamaki insisted, he threw the costume to the twins and they went to work on getting Haruhi in it.

"Then why don't you wear it?"

"Obviously I wouldn't be as cute." admitted Tamaki "I also want to see you in it!"

"Um, guys…" Yuka smirked as he pointed out Honey. What the group didn't notice until now was Honey was starting to wake up. Honey was sitting up and rubbing his eyes when Tamaki yelled, "Too late. Replacement plan B!" Tamaki quickly shoved a teddy bear in front of Honey and ran behind the couch with the twins and Haruhi. Yuka noticed it was the teddy bear Tamaki owned. He named it Beary and brought it for Emi to play with. Honey took one look at the bear, before throwing it across the room.

"What do we do? What do we do? That will be us next," panicked the guys as Haruhi struggled to get the costume off behind them. Yuka chuckled at the reactions of the terrified hosts as Honey found Bun-bun.

"Oh no. He found it," screamed Tamaki in terror, as he clung to the twins.

"Well, ya didn't try to hide it," choked out Yuka, who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Bun-bun…what?" muttered Honey, picking up Bun-bun to get a closer look. Honey turned to face the group and Yuka understood why they were terrified of the older boy. "Why is he dirty?"

Yuka saw the others starting to freak out and jumped in, "It was my fault. I should have been watching Emi closer. I was working on homework while she was napping. She woke up and…" explained the man. He wasn't afraid of the teen, but that didn't mean he couldn't try resolving the issue at hand. Emi looked so heartbroken as she made her way over to Honey.

"Sorry. Got dirty, Hunee. Sorry," cried the little girl. She hugged her blankie as tears fell down her face.

"Oh don't cry, Emi-chan." comforted the older boy as he picked up the toddler.

"Emi did such a good job taking care of Bun-bun while you were asleep," Yuka gave a wink towards Honey to show there were no hard feelings.

"Bun-bun wanted tea," stated Mori with a nod from Yuka.

"Why don't we have a tea party with him? Just the four of us and we can give him some cake," bubbled Honey as the idea struck him "You think he would love it, Mori."

"I bet he will," said the silent one. The three of them started setting the table up for a tea party as the others silently watched in awe.

Yuka was having a horrible day. It started last night when Emi developed a fever and it went downhill from there. Caring for a sick child is never easy. Most of the morning, poor Emi couldn't keep solids foods down. He was covered in puke more times than he could count. He was tired and worried. He called the doctor and they weren't concerned as long as she drank fluids and her fever didn't get too high.

Yuka cuddled the toddler and tried comforting her as much as he could, getting her to drink water as much as possible. Most of the time, she wanted juice and was very demanding when she didn't give it to her. He decided to just add a little bit of grape juice to the water he was giving her. That seemed to satisfy her to the time being.

Yuka would rock her to sleep, singing to her and rubbing her back. Just like he was doing now.

"Down in the valley the valley so low,

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow,

Hear the wind blow love, hear the wind blow,

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow," sang Yuka, he didn't notice that he had an audience, who was let in by his aunt while he was busy with Emi. His audience stood by the door and listened in on the young father sang to his sick daughter.

"Roses love sunshine, violets love dew

Angels in heaven, know i love you

If you don't love me, love whom you please

Put your arms round me, give my heart ease

Give my heart ease love, give my heart ease

Put your arms round me, give my heart ease

Write me a letter, send it by mail

Send it in care of, the Birmingham Jail

Birmingham Jail love, Birmingham Jail

Send it in care of, the Birmingham Jail

Build me a castle, forty feet high

So I can see her, as she rides by

As she rides by love, as she rides by

So I can see her, as she rides by

"Down in the valley, the valley so low

Hang your head over, hear the wind blow," he finished singing with a kiss on Emi's forehead.

"Never heard that song before," whispered Honey, getting the attention of the young father to the group.

"It's an old song," Yuka whispered as he looked at the group before him, "My grandfather sang it to all the little ones he rocked to sleep. It is a tradition of sorts. I continued it after he passed away since this little one never got to meet him. I guess it is a way to keep him close."

"Well, it's a beautiful song. How is she doing? How are you holding up?" asked Tamaki, making his way into the room, followed by the rest of the club.

"She is doing better. She is keeping stuff down at the moment and her fever is down. She is just really tired," explained Yuka "As am I. It is exhausting."

"I bet it is," said the twins as they held up a teddy bear, "We got her gifts."

"I can see that," whispered Yuka, looking around at all his friends. They all carried a present, toys (mostly stuffed animals), activity books, or coloring books. Even some books for him to read to her "You guys didn't have too," started Yuka before he was interrupted. "It was no trouble. Most of this comes from us, but some of the gifts came from the customers. They are getting well soon presents." stated Kyoya. He gave Yuka a look that said it was pointless to argue and that he was stuck with all of it. "We also brought food and medications. We gave them to your aunt when she let us in earlier.

"I figured," muttered Yuka "Thanks. You really didn't have to..."

"It's no problem, Yuka-chan. We were so worried when you didn't come to school and then Kyoya told us that the reason you weren't there was because Emi-chan was sick. Everyone wanted to do this," Honey moved closer and handed Yuka a small stuffed bunny that was a mini-me to Bun-bun.

"She is going to love it," grinned Yuka. He felt happiness, gratitude, relief, all mixed in as he looked at the group in front of him.

"So, you sing often?" asked the twins.

'Welp. Feelings gone now,' thought an embarrassed Yuka as the twins cracked up. Tamaki smacked them in the head and told them to be quiet before they woke up Emi, which got immediate action. 'But I wouldn't have it any other way.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter is my favorite chapter. It was the hardest to write as well. The song was the same one my own grandpa used to sing to every child he held as he rocked them to sleep. It's hard even writing this. My grandpa died on March 8th from cancer. I am so thankful it happened before all this crisis got worse. We were able to be by his side and have a funeral. Something most families can't even do right now, or even last month/months. I miss him and wanted to include this song in his memory.
> 
> I do have other chapters written, but I lost interest after chapter ten. I kinda hit writer's block, but I like this chapter so much, I want to make it the last chapter. The rest of the chapters will be added as extras. This story lasted six chapters with five extra. so a total of eleven. Don't worry. I have other stories planned and will be using the characters again. I had fun writing Yuka and Emi and its not the last time I plan to write for the Host Club.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I only own Yuka and Emi. The song used was 'Down in the Valley' by Tony True.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's beautiful, isn't it Yuka-san?" asked one of Yuka's clients, showing him a cherry blossom.

"Not as beautiful as you girls," smiled Yuka as he handed each girl a flower before picking up Emi, "But nothing compares to your cuteness princess." Getting coos and aw's, Yuka looked around the yard. Honey was making tea with Haruhi and Mori. The twins were teasing Tamaki and he was in his corner. Kyoya was working like he usually did, selling pictures of the hosts this time.

Today, the host club was outside. Yuka was happy about that since Emi can play outside for a bit and not be inside on such a beautiful day. He grabbed a ball and threw it at the twins. "You two can play with Emi since you have so much energy." Yuka put Emi down and watched her make her way over to them. They both grinned at that and started to play with her. Much to the enjoyment of their customers.

Yuka made his way towards Tamaki, "So what did they say to you this time, Boss?" smirked the brunette. He chuckled when Tamaki gave him a glare.

"Say… Mommy?" asked Tamaki as he turned his attention towards Kyoya, who had his back turned away from us.

"Yes, daddy?" he asked conversationally. Yuka had to turn away quickly to hide his blush at that. He would never admit it out loud, but that was kinda hot.

"I have a theory… It's stupid really, but maybe the twins get more time with Haruhi than I do..."

"You just realized that?" muttered Yuka. Kyoya went into an explanation with charts about how much time the twins and Tamaki spends with Haruhi. Yuka was impressed. He knew Kyoya would do something like this. He chuckled as it got the reaction Yuka expected as Tamaki turned his attention to Haruhi.

"You love messing with him," stated Yuka as he stood next to Kyoya.

"It has its perks," smirked Kyoya as they watched the gang. Tamaki was trying to get Haruhi to start acting and dressing like a girl, which of course got the twins' attention. They handed Emi off to Mori before making their way over to Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Oh, it does," chuckled Yuka "When is he going to realize that physical exams are coming up?"

"Haruhi! When is your class getting their physical exams? Let's compare heights" exclaimed Honey, flowers appearing around his head.

"Right about now," answered Kyoya as the group turned their attention to Haruhi.

"Huh, guess that means the secrets out. Everyone will find out I am a girl," thoughtful Haruhi said.

"I am so glad I didn't bring Emi today," muttered Yuka. It was the next day and his aunt wanted Emi time, which he gladly accepted.

"Why would that be?" asked Kyoya.

"I need to catch up on homework. Don't have that far to catch up, but I hate being behind," explained Yuka, before closing his book. He had just finished the last of his work from when Emi was sick a few days ago.

"So, you don't like being on the 'bottom' then?" smirked the twins.

"I am more top, but I can do both," grinned Yuka with a wink towards them. He turned away to put his things away before glancing around the room.

Tamaki was in his own little world as everyone else went along their business. Honey ate cake at his table. The twins returned to watching Tamaki since they failed to embarrass Yuka. Mori was watching Honey eat, and Yuka sitting at the same table Kyoya was working on. Whenever he wasn't with customers or had Emi, Yuka liked to work on his homework. He always choose to work close to Kyoya because the other club members didn't dare bug him (and in extension Yuka) He really did like his friends, but he had to work on schoolwork whenever he could. He noticed awhile ago they stayed away from Kyoya for the most part, so he silently moved over there to work. Yuka was surprised and grateful that Kyoya let him.

"Tamaki seems to be enjoying himself" whispered Honey.

"I dunno… sitting there, daydreaming…" said Hikaru.

"Pathetic." finished Kaoru.

"Hardly worth poking fun" muttered Yuka.

"This is all according to plan. Spring was made for a romantic comedy!" Tamaki dramatically danced around "And Haruhi and I make a perfect comedy couple! We're meant for this!"

"What about us?" asked the twins.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast!" stated Tamaki as he drew a line in the marble and told everyone not to cross.

"Really? Supporting cast?" griped Yuka, arms crossed and frown in place.

"That's what bothers you…" said the twins.

"Well, ya. I am more of a lead than a supporting role. Ask my ex's," smirked Yuka, earning eye rolls from the twins.

"Milord, you haven't thought this through," started Hikaru.

"If people find out Haruhi is a girl…" said Kaoru.

"That means she has to leave the club," both twins finished with a frown.

"She is cute. Guys will certainly notice her," Honey added.

"Come to think of it, she was noticed in middle school," Yuka grinned as that affected the twins and Tamaki. Yuka only knew that cause he lives close to Haruhi's house. When he was in a bind last week and needed to finish a project, she offered to babysit. After getting the project done, he went to pick up Emi and got to meet Ranka, Haruhi's dad. Yuka got a lot of stories from the man before having to leave.

"According to my information, she gets asked out once a month," supplied Kyoya.

"Boss's chances will drop down from 3% to 0%" stated the twins with shrug "Not that we care. We're still in her class."

That got Tamaki to take it seriously.

Haruhi chooses to walk in at this time, not knowing the chaos that just had happened. "Sorry, I am late," she said before stopping. She stared at the group as Tamaki dramatically explained a plan. This was his third plan in a short amount of time.

"What's going on?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. Your secret's safe with us!" yelled Tamaki as he brought out his whiteboard.

"Oh, well if it became known, I would have to leave. I will just have to find another way to repay you guys," Haruhi thought aloud as the other guys panicked.

"Of course if Haruhi leaves, that means I do as well. No reason not to pay off my debt then," stated Yuka, getting the attention of the group.

"But that means Emi won't come anymore," whined Tamaki, tearing up at the thought.

"Well, ya. If I am not apart of the club, it means no more Emi," shrugged Yuka "I don't care, either way, so don't give me than look."

"We got to find a way for Haruhi to care," schemed Hikaru, looking over at his twin and Tamaki.

"So she will cooperate with us" finished Kaoru.

"Fancy tuna," stated Mori grabbing everyone's attention, including Haruhi's.

While the others convinced Haruhi to help with food, Honey got Yuka's attention. "You didn't mean what you said about not caring either way, right?" asked the blond as he looked up at Yuka with sad eyes.

"Nah. Honestly, I wouldn't have quit. I didn't want Haruhi to think she had to stay if she had the choice to leave or stay," grinned Yuka as he gave Honey a wink "Also, I just wanted to give them a reason to care more. It's fun to watch."

"You are so different without Emi here," remarked Haruhi.

"In fact, you are different around all of us now" added the twins.

"I am used to you guys. Not that big of a deal," admitted Yuka, pointing to the twins "And you two started it earlier. Only right that I finish."

"Yep, defiantly different," grinned the twins.

"Not that different from where I stand," said a voice behind the group. Turning around, the group came face to face with three girls. The girls looked to be the same age. In fact, they looked alike. Their hairstyles and heights were the only difference between them. Everyone could tell they were sisters.

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned Yuka, turning everyone's attention from the girls to a wide-eyed Yuka.


	8. Chapter 8

"Surprise!" yelled two of the girls, before running forward and hugging the shocked teen. Smiling, the girls ended the hug and looked at the group.

"Our flight landed early!"

"So, we came to see you!"

'They dragged me here' signed the second girl.

"Not very hard," muttered Yuka as he signed back to her, earning grins from the girls.

"Um, not meaning to interrupt this conversation, but who are you guys?" asked the twins "And how you guys know each other?"

"Hana, Kana, and Rini" introduced Yuka pointing out each girl before introducing his friends. He signed as he talked, "To answer your question, those two are my younger sisters."

"Parents are divorced" clarified Hana "We just moved back here. We live with mom."

"Multiples run in the family," said Rini.

'We are twins. Rini is Yuka's twin' signed Kana as Yuka translated, which got reactions all around. After the excitement calmed down, Yuka further explained. "My parents split a few years after the twins were born. Mom got custody of the girls. Father remarries, I lived with father and his new wife. When Akira got pregnant, we moved away to live with our Aunt Sakai and Uncle Yamoto. That's pretty much it."

"It is a pleasure to meet Yuka's sisters. Welcome, princesses to our school and to the Host club," bowed Tamaki before handing each sister a flower.

"We didn't even know Yuka had sisters," said the twins.

"Well, now you do" grinned Rini.

"It's not surprising. Yuka isn't the most talkative when it comes to the family" explained Hana.

"Seems he isn't the only one," grinned the twins, leaning against the silent sister. Kana's face was beet red, which delighted the twins. Yuka shoved them away, "Knock it off you two."

"Kana suffers from social anxiety. She can't talk to anyone outside the family or close friends," explained Hana, rubbing circles on Kana's back to calm her down.

"She has been getting better. It's only around hot guys that she can't talk anymore," supplied a grinning Rini as Kana glared at her.

"Hot guys, huh?" whispered the twins, as they shared a look between the two of them. They got slapped by Haruhi, who told them to knock it off.

"She is deaf. Actually 70% deaf. She can hear with hearing aids. Her hearing aids broke, so she is waiting for a new pair" explained Hana "She just prefers to sign most of the time. Especially around new people"

'It didn't help that she was bullied for how she talks' thought Yuka as he glanced at his sisters. Kids were mean. They used to pick on poor Kana until she stopped wearing her hearing aids because of it. She would rather not hear than hear the constant teasing. It broke Yuka's heart to hear about it. He wished he was there to help beat up the kids alongside Hana and Rini. But by the time that happened, it was too late.

"We can teach you guys sign language. That way you guys don't get left out" offered Rini. Most of the club got excited after that.

"Why didn't you say anything about your sisters?" asked Kyoya. Yuka stood by side Kyoya as the two watched Yuka's sisters teach the guys and Haruhi some sign language.

"Honestly, I didn't even know they were coming to Japan, let alone move back here. It really was a surprise when they yelled it earlier," chuckled Yuka "It should make things more interesting."

"I imagine that it will be" smirked Kyoya before he turned back to his laptop.

"Why are they dressed as doctors?" asked Haruhi as she pointed out Honey, Mori, Yuka, and Emi.

"I doctor" giggled Emi as the girls gushed over the group.

"To set the mood. Also, they just wanted too" Kyoya replied with a straight face.

Yuka had handed off Emi to Mori before appearing beside Haruhi, "Kyoya is a member of the nursing committee. Honey and Mori are skipping. Emi had a doctor's appointment earlier, so I got the day off and brought her along" he explained with a shrug.

"The girls and a few guys are enjoying the show" Yuka smirked as he pointed toward the twins as they performed a twincest act for their fans. There was quite a lot of excitement from the student body, mostly it was because of the Host club would have to undress in order to get chest measurements done. Watching the rest of the student body gush over them for a moment before Yuka and Honey pushed Haruhi into a dressing room. It was time to initiate the plan.

The twins came to stand on either side of Yuka as the three waited.

"You think he will do it?" asked Yuka.

"Yea, he is an idiot after all" replied the twins just the nurse asked if Haruhi was ready.

Tamaki made his way out of the curtain wearing a brown wig, "Yes! I am Haruhi Fujioka!" he yelled. The twins and Yuka collapsed to the floor, clutching their sides in mirth.

All the girls were not fooled. They whispered to themselves as they looked at Tamaki in worry and confusion.

"He actually DID IT!" Kaoru choked out as he gasped for breath.

"I knew he would!" wheezed Hikaru.

"That lovable idiot!" whispered Yuka before laughing uncontrollably again.

Tamaki was yelling at them, but they couldn't hear him over their laughter or for that matter cared. Once they got control of themselves, they all regrouped except for Tamaki. It was explained to Haruhi that all the doctors here were employed by Kyoya's family hospital.

"There is a special doctor who will hold your gender in strict confidence" explained Kyoya as he pointed out to Haruhi where to go.

"Eeek!" grabbed all the hosts' attention as they made their way over to the girl who screamed. They listened to her describe what happened.

"Sounds like a sexual predator" whispered Yuka, glancing over to Emi. Mori was still holding her, so the teen knew she was safe. Then Yuka froze, "Guys, what about Haruhi? He ran towards where she is having her exam."

The rest of the club didn't even pause before running to the rescue.

Yuka burst in the room just in time to see the pervert get kicked away from Haruhi by Tamaki. He sighed with relief as Mori handed him Emi before joining the other hosts in some weird speech. Yuka was so glad they didn't have time to add him in. He glanced over to the doctor before silently cursing. It just had to be her.

Yuka moved behind Mori as the perverted doctor explained his sad story. Turns out he wasn't a pervert, just a pushover at work, which caused his wife and daughter to leave him. A sad man trying to reconnect with his daughter. Apparently he was an idiot too since he went to the wrong school.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Make this man a map to his daughter's school," whispered Tamaki.

It didn't surprise Yuka as it did Haruhi. It was so Tamaki.

They watched the man leave out of the window Kaoru made a comment that his daughter will probably still reject him.

"Well. He'll just have to figure that out for himself, won't he?" Tamaki answered.

"As much as I would love to see where this goes..." smirked the doctor, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Why do you look so familiar?" asked the twins. Emi's face lights up as she wiggled to get out of her daddy's arms. Yuka gave up and put her down, the little girl running towards the older woman, who grinned and picked her up.

"Hi, grandma!' squealed the little girl.

"Hi, baby girl" greeted the woman as she kissed Emi's cheek.

"Hi, mom" cringed Yuka as his mother glared at him.

"Hello, son. I will get to you later" she said before cooing at her granddaughter. Yuka knew he was in trouble. He hadn't quite gone over to see his mom since learning she was back in Japan. Even though it has only been a few days, he knew she would be upset he didn't try to see her earlier.

His mom walked over, handing Emi back to Yuka, "I have an exam to perform and you have classes to get back too. Best we talk later" Stated the woman before turning to the rest of the club "Now get out. I don't think Haruhi would like to stand around in this state of undress longer than necessary."

That got the rest of the guys to leave. As the door closed, the group turned their attention to Yuka.

"So that was your mom?" asked the twins.

"Yep, before you ask she is upset about me not seeing her sooner. I have been busy with the club, school, and Emi to go see her" muttered Yuka before he turned his attention towards Kyoya "I bet you did that on purpose"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I simply looked through the doctors and she was the best fit. It wasn't like she hunted me down, or anything" stated the man as he walked away.

"Yeah, right. You still could have warned me! We don't call you Shadow king for kicks!" yelled Yuka as he chased after the teen.


	9. Chapter 9

"Princess Emi, how do you do?" asked Tamaki as he took a sip of tea. The teen was sitting with Emi today along with the twins, all decked out with jewelry. Yuka was working on homework at Kyoya's table as everyone waited for the rest of the club to come, or customers to walk in. (Whichever came first) Haruhi, Honey, and Mori were late today.

The twins got suckered into having a tea party with Emi and Tamaki was dragged in too. Yuka wasn't surprised at that. Whenever Honey and Mori weren't around, Emi was attached to the twins or Tamaki. She would rarely get all three of them to play with her at the same time.

But surprisingly, the host Emi liked the best was Mori. She was constantly around the silent host, coaxing him to pick her up and hold her. He even played with her, whether it was tea parties or dolls. He didn't have to say much or anything at all, but he was her favorite.

No matter who had her though, she always picked daddy whenever she could. Yuka always played with her, took care of her needs, and she always came back to him.

Yuka knew it was only a matter of time till she wouldn't be little anymore. She was growing up. Getting older every day, and he knew she would one day grow apart from him. That one day, she will argue with him. Tell him she hated him in anger. It was only a matter of time. Yuka was ok with that, but it didn't stop the hurt, even if he knew it would be in the distant future. He was going to enjoy this while it was happening in the present. He watched his little girl squeal in delight as the twins tickled her as he finished up his homework.

"I done. Wanna color now" announced Emi as she left the table.

"Hold up, little girl. You have to help clean up and put your toys away. Please help" Yuka turned the little girl around to face the table.

"I don't wanna" whined Emi. She tried and failed to getaway.

"Pick up your toys, or go to time out" Yuka held his ground as Emi kept trying to get away "You have till three. One…Two…Three! Alright, time out."

Picking up the little girl, he made his way over to the dressing room. All the while, Emi screamed and cried. She kicked him, hit him, and even tried to bite him but he didn't stop. He made it in the room, closing the door and turning on the lights, he walked over to a sitting chair in the corner of the room. Sitting her down, he looked at her with a blank face. "I am putting you in time out because you are not listening to me when I tell you to pick up your toys. So you have a time out. You sit here till I tell you to move."

He got up and walked away. Emi got up and each time he calmly picked her back up and set her back down, before walking away and starting the timer to two minutes. He didn't say a word as he continued to put her back. Finally, after thirty minutes, she completed the time out.

"Now your time out is over. Do you understand why you were put in time out?" asked Yuka as he bent over to talk to Emi.

"I didn't pick up" muttered Emi as she looked at the floor.

"Emiko, look at me. That is right. You didn't pick up. You argued with daddy after I asked you to help. I gave you a choice to pick up, or go to time out. When I put you in time out, you hit, bite, and kicked me. That wasn't nice. You don't hurt daddy" Yuka looked into Emi's eyes as he talked to her "Do you understand why you did wrong?"

"I sorry daddy" cried Emi before hugging the teen.

"It's ok, sweetie. Next time, you do as I say. Even if you want to do something else. And no hurting daddy" said the teen as he picked up the little girl "Now, why don't we go pick up your toys and see if Honey and Mori are here yet? I bet Mori would love to color with you" Yuka stated, walking out of the room. Emi got excited when she saw that Honey and Mori were here. She quickly picked up her toys and headed over to her favorite host. Yuka dropped off her coloring supplies before he headed back over to Kyoya's table.

Sitting down, he turned his attention to the Shadow king. "What are you working on?" he asked as he watched Mori and Emi color.

"Bookkeeping at the moment" answered Kyoya without looking up.

"Hm, need any help? I am pretty good with numbers" "I can help with other things as well."

"Why do you want to help me?" asked Kyoya, looking up to face the teen for the first time today.

"You seem to do a lot around here. Just thought I would ask" shrugged the teen "You work the club's budget, plan out and prepare events, sell products, manage the website, and the list most likely goes on. Plus you deal with the members. On top of that, you are the top student in our class. I thought I would help you if you are needing and willing for it."

"I may take you up on that" smirked Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses, making them flash "But another time. It seems to me you have your hands full."

Yuka laughed before holding out his hand, "I can still take a little of your load off. I can help with the bookkeeping for starters."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. I can always double-check it later" muttered Kyoya, handing over the paperwork.

"That works too" getting a chuckle from the other teen.

"Daddy, I draw picture" Emi held up the paper she had been working on with Mori. "It bunny. Like?"

"Oh, I love it. Cutest bunny in the world" exclaimed Yuka, looking at the picture with a huge grin.

"You color too, daddy" demanded the girl as she tugged on his pants. He gave the bookkeeping paperwork back to Kyoya and made his way over to the coloring table.

'It's time for a coloring break' he thought, sitting down next to his daughter 'I got the bookkeeping done anyway' he glanced over at Kyoya and winked before turning his attention back to his little girl.

He turned away too soon to see the small smile he got in return.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorry, Rini. The twins won't be hosting for a while. They got in trouble with Tamaki earlier today, so they on cleaning duty with no hosting duties for two days" explained Yuka as he played with Emi.

"Moo" giggled the toddler as she picked up the cow and put it on the picture. Today, he was working with Emi in a fun activity. He would point out an animal in the book they were using and she would match the picture with an animal figure. He even made the sounds of the animals he knew for her to copy.

"That's right, Emi. Cow says moo" grinned Yuka before turning his attention back to his sister.

'What did the twins do to get in trouble?' asked Rini. Her attention turned to Emi as Emi grabbed the wolf and howled as she put the wolf on the picture. Getting appraisal, she smiled before looking for another animal to match.

"They photoshopped images of Haruhi and freaked out Tamaki with black magic stuff. Which earned them their punishments" explained Yuka with a shrug before signing 'Honestly, they were bored. No customers, Haruhi kept denying their request to go to her house'

"Where are Hana and Kana at?" he asked, looking at his sister as he started signing again. 'You guys are rarely apart, just like those two' nodding his head towards the twins.

'We aren't that close anymore. They are checking out clubs with some other classmates' Rini shrugged before continuing 'A lot has changed. We have different social groups and such. Even Hana and Kana aren't joined to the hip anymore. Whenever Kana doesn't have a translator, she just uses a notebook'Rini smirked as she added, 'And I am older than them'

'I can tell and I do know that. We are the same age' signed Yuka, rolling his eyes 'One thing hasn't changed. Why are you signing anyway?'

'Have to give you a refresher course. Haven't seen you in a while'

'Not surprising. You lived in America. Not easy to visit'

"It really isn't" sighed Hana, sitting beside her sister at the table.

"Isn't?" asked Rini, looking at her sisters in confusion.

"That easy to tell the Hitachiin twins apart" explained Hana, before elaborating when she noticed the blank looks she got back, "Kana says it's easy to tell them apart, and it is with the way their hair parts. But when they wear those hats or mess up their hair, it is almost impossible"

Kana, rolling her eyes as she signed, 'It isn't that hard. Just ask Haruhi. She gets it' Before Yuka was able to question Kana on her use of words, Hana stood up, bringing attention to her.

"Ok, I will" declared Hana. She walked over to Haruhi, who was entertaining some of her regulars.

"Hey, Haruhi. Kana says it's easy to tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart. She is being stubborn, so can you explain what she meant? She said to ask you"

"How can you tell them apart?" asked one of her customers.

"Hmm well, how can I put it? I'd say Hikaru's words and actions are a bit eviler than Kaoru is" explained Haruhi with no malice.

'Hikaru's voice is deeper than Kaoru's. Bet there are other ways' added Kana as Yuka translated for everyone else.

Suddenly, the sound of a laugh broke through the room. Everyone's attention turned to the twins as one of them had broken out into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry, Hikaru…" gasped out Kaoru in between the giggles.

"Hey, I just try to hide it" snapped Hikaru "But the real evil lives in you, Kaoru"

"Oh, no" whispered Yuka as he watched the twins fight, throwing insults back and forth between each other.

"We're FINISHED!" yelled the twins, before they ran towards the door. They pushed each other to get out of the room first. Once they were out of the room, everyone stayed silent.

"Ah, oh. Hika and Kao fighting" cried Emi, hugging Mini Bun to her chest.

"It's ok, sweetie. They will make up tomorrow" Yuka comforted his little girl as she cried. The other hosts surrounded the duo and successfully cheered up the toddler before turning their attention to their customers.

"I am sure they will be back to normal tomorrow" Tamaki reassured as he dismissed the customers for the day. The good news was that it was close to closing time, so it didn't matter that much.

'I don't know about that' thought Yuka, he has never seen the twins fight like that before and by the looks of it, no one else has either. He started putting things away and cleaning up.

Maybe tomorrow will be different.

It was different, but not in a good way.

From what Yuka was told, the twins have been fighting all day long.

Yuka watched the other club members sulk in the club room as he worked on the bookkeeping.

"Why is it that the twins are fighting, but we are getting knocked are?" asked an exhausted Tamaki. All the club members had to clean up the twins' food fight earlier. He was so glad he didn't sit with the club today during lunch. (He had a lunch plans with his mom and was given special permission to leave. His mom was a successful doctor and was constantly busy. Between his schedule and hers, it was hard to meet up)

"If this situation continues, we'll have to suspend the club's "brotherly love" offering. Means a decrease in business. We'll formulate a penalty to impose on the twins later" schemed Kyoya, a dark aura surrounding the man "Oh, Haruhi and Yuka. I've determined you bear no real responsibility. Their reaction to Haruhi and Kana's simple observations was wholly unwarranted." A shiver went down both their spines, both stepping back in fear.

"I highly doubt that he doesn't blame us" whispered Yuka, Haruhi nodding in agreement beside him.

"This is the first time the twins are fighting," Honey thought out loud "Hikaru and Kaoru have never fought before"

"Really?" asked Haruhi.

"I've known them since they were in kindergarten. They never seemed to need anyone else's company" Honey remembered, flowers floating around his head.

"Yeah…I've only known them since middle school, but they were always out of place. A very closed relationship, you might say. They opened up some since then" added Tamaki as he put his hand on Haruhi's head "Y'know, maybe this fight is a good thing. Maybe it'll open up their world a bit more"

"Let it run its course…" said Tamaki before being attacked by arrows.

"You jerks!" he yelled as he chased the twins around.

"Hmm, this seems familiar" muttered Yuka. He followed the rest of the club outside and watched the rest of it unfold. Haruhi had just finished yelling at them for being stupid and bringing voodoo into their fight.

So…You… will invite us to your house if we make up?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru, showing the group a script and the word loser on the back of the voodoo doll. They then preceded to make up as Tamaki and Haruhi collapsed in defeat.

"That was epic!" cheered Hana, appearing behind a bush with a grinning Kana in tow.

"So, you two did have something to do with this" sighed Yuka, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Yeah. We are the ones that suggested a fake fight and initiated the plan" shrugged Hana.

'We were bored' signed Kana.

"It was entertaining to watch" giggled Hana.

"Very funny" whispered Yuka "They used to have outrageous fights when they were little. Cutting, or dying their hair. Crazy hairstyles and outfits. Throwing everything and anything at each other. I should have known it was fake soon"

"You really should have" smirked Rini, appearing beside her brother and holding Emi. Rini had been the one to pick up Emi from daycare today.

"You too?" asked Honey.

"I wasn't part of it, but I wondered why the boys were at the house the other day. They must have been planning it, or at least planning more details" Rini explained, handing the little girl to her father.

"Thanks for the warning. I feel the love" Yuka deadpanned, giving his sister the evil eye.

"You love us" giggled Rini, with a wink. She then preceded to walk over to her sisters.

"There's nothing more demonic than two bored twins" muttered Tamaki.

"Agreed"

"Alrighty! Who wants to play 'which one is Hikaru?' game" suggested the twins.

"Oh, that's easy. Hikaru has pink hair" giggled one of their customers as the rest of the girls agreed.

"Right!" cheered the twins.

"Did you guys switch?" asked Haruhi. She happened to be passing their table with Kana and Hana.

'Kaoru has pink hair' signed Kana with Hana translating.

"Why do you have pink hair today, Kaoru?" questioned Haruhi.

"I think things are changing" mussed Yuka as he watched Hikaru and Kaoru grow quiet.

"I think so too" agreed Rini, before turning her attention back to Emi "But knowing those two, it might take a while for them to realize it"

"So, true" Yuka responded, he just hoped it would take a long time. He had enough headaches this week.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi, Tama!" yelled Emi as she ran into the club room followed by her father "You want see?" She held up her arms, waiting for him to pick her up.

"Hi, Princess Emi. What do you want me to see?" asked Tamaki, picking up the little girl. She handed him a picture she drew in daycare. Tamaki couldn't tell what it was. There was what looked like a stick figure, with yellow on its head. In front of the figure, was a big, brown blob.

"I draw you" grinned the little girl as she pointed to the stick figure "You play" she pointed to the blob.

"She drew you playing the piano" explained Yuka "She can't quite say piano yet"

Last week the host club helped a middle school student, Shiro, play a piano piece for a fellow classmate the boy had a crush on. The classmate was moving away, so club hours were canceled and Tamaki taught Shiro to play the piano that the little girl wanted to play with Shiro.

Since Emi heard Tamaki play, she has been enamored with him. She loved hearing him play the piano and honestly, Yuka did too. Yuka played the guitar and can sing, but the way Tamaki could play was truly beautiful. He could see why his little girl has been over the moon with Tamaki since then.

"Ah, I love it" exclaimed Tamaki as he hugged Emi, getting ah's from his customers.

"She has him wrapped around her finger" grinned Rini, watching Tamaki run around the room, holding the giggling toddler as he showed everyone her picture.

"He isn't the only one" smirked Yuka. The other club members had smiles on the faces as they complimented the drawing. The twins joked that there should be stars and roses around Tamaki, which got a few laughs when Emi grabbed a rose from a vase and smacked Tamaki in the face with it. Tamaki, being Tamaki, took it in stride and thanked Emi for the flower.

"So, what's the plan for today?" asked Rini. She had the diaper bag packed and ready to go, with a beach bag that held Yuka and Rini's swimsuits.

"We are going to a resort Kyoya's family owns. It's supposed to be a relaxing, tropical-themed resort" explained Yuka "A break from club activities in away. With the twin fight and right afterward, Shiro coming in. It's been rough"

"Yeah, I bet. Shiro wasn't the nicest kid"

"That's being nice" scoffed Yuka "Rude, annoying, brat would be better"

"I am so glad you have a girl. Imagine if Emi was a boy. She would be even more of a handful for you" smirked Rini "Of course, she will be a handful in her teenage years"

"Don't even start that" hissed Yuka. He didn't want to think about that yet.

"Of course, I would hate to be the boy that dates her, or breaks her heart" joked Haruhi "Imagine her daddy and a bunch of uncles threatening and possibly bodily harm involved. He won't stand a chance"

"Possible?" questioned Honey.

"You know that boy won't survive the twins and Tamaki, let alone the rest of us" stated Kyoya, getting agreements from the rest of the club.

"We plan to be in your lives for a long time" smirked the twins.

"We are family. Through and through" concluded Tamaki, handing Emi back to Yuka.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Yuka chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have this story posted on FanFiction.Net. I posted there when my laptop acted up and wouldn’t let me post it here.  
> That being said this is the first time I posted from my cellphone, so if there are any errors please message me about it. Don’t write a review about errors and what not. I want to read reviews on whether you like the story, or not. Not spelling errors and what not.
> 
> I needed a pick me up to try finishing this story. I have multiple chapters written so far and I want to finish. Writer’s block and such.
> 
> I have a hard time writing Emi in since I have never written a child her age before. It’s quite the challenge and one I hope I am doing right.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the story. More is to come.


End file.
